Davy Jones
}= link=Lêer:Davy Jones KHIII.png |Size= x350px |Description=''Davy Jones soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III'' |katakana=デイヴィ・ジョーンズ |romaji=Deivi Jōnzu |alias= |en=Davy Jones |de=Davy Jones |fr=Davy Jones |es=Davy Jones |it= |pt= |nl= |fi= |type=Somebody |role=Antagonist |charworld1=The Caribbean |origin=Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest |torigin=Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest |company=Disney |enva=Robin Atkin Downes |envan= |java=Hōchū Ōtsuka |game1=Kingdom Hearts III }} - Journaal = |journalKH3=Pirates: Dead Man's Chest (2006) Captain of the Flying Dutchman. When Jack violated their agreement, Jones sent the Kraken after him. }}}} Davy Jones is 'n karakter van die wêreld die Karibiese Eilande wat in Kingdom Hearts III verskyn.KINGDOM HEARTS III – TGS Big Hero 6 Trailer (Closed Captions) Hy het sy oorsprong in die Disney-film, van 2006. Verskyning Davy Jones is 'n vervloekte seerower waarvan die menslike verskyn vervang is met dié van 'n seekat. Met 'n baard tentakels en 'n groot donker seerower hoed op sy kop het Jones twee van sy ledemate vervang met dié van 'n krap, en hy is bedek met eendmossels Persoonlikheid 'N Self-verkondigde "hartlose ellende", Davy Jones sien liefde as 'n vreeslike band maklik afgesny. Hy is nie empatiese nie teen diegene wat versuim om te voldoen aan kontrakte, soos as wanneer hy probeer om Jack vir 'n honderd jaar vir sy slawe te maak. Storielyn Voor Kingdom Hearts II Davy Jones verhoog die Swart Pearl vir Jack Sparrow uit die dieptes. In ruil vir die seerower se siel, laat Jones Sparrow toe om die skip vir dertien jaar te kaptein. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Vreemd genoeg Jack Sparrow het nie hul ooreenkoms vereer nie, Davy Jones stuur die Kraken om van hom te beskik. Jones vind hom gou onder Cutler Beckett se bevel wanneer sy hart in die man se besit kom. Op 'n klein eiland het Beckett aan sy kant Davy Jones en William Turner. Die drie ontmoet Jack, Elizabeth Swann en Hector Barbossa. Jones beskou nog steeds nie Jack se skuld wat betaal moet word nie en probeer Jack dwing om vir honderd jaar sy slaaf vir die Flying Dutchman te word. Elizabeth probeer Will se slawerny vir Jack se slawerny, wat werk, vervang. Davy Jones help Cutler Beckett in 'n finale poging om Jack en die Black Pearl te vernietig. Dit plaas hom teen Sora, Donald Duck en Goofy. Uiteindelik Jones wond William dodelik, maar die jongman steek Jones se hart en dood hom. Vaardighede :Hoofartikel: Davy Jones (Baas) Gallery File:Davy Jones (Big Hero 6 Trailer) KHIII.png|Davy Jones soos gesien in die trailer. File:Davy Jones (BH6T) KHIII.png| Oorsprong Davy Jones het die eerste keer in die 2006-film Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest verskyn, uitgebeeld deur . In die twee films en in beveel hy sy skip, die "Flying Dutchman", wat geïnspireer word deur die legende van die , saam met sy span, die bestaan uit wesens, wat net gedeeltelik mense is, aangesien hulle meestal wesens van die see is wat saam met die skip groei. Etimologie *Davy Jones eintlik is 'n Engelse term vir die bodem van die oseaan wat dien as die laaste rusplek vir verdrinkte matrose, dikwels na verwys as 'n matroosbegraaf. Sy naam is ook 'n bynaam vir die duiwel van die see. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels